1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch device and the method for assembling the same. The switch device has a configuration in which a plurality of operation knobs are arranged side by side on a switch body to allow them to be pushed therein.
2. Related Art
A configuration of a related switch device of this type will be explained with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6. A rectangular opening 1a elongated in a lateral direction is provided on a switch body 1. Guide ribs 1b are formed being positioned on the reverse side of the periphery of the opening 1a. In the opening 1a, two operation knobs 2, 3 are arranged side by side to be operatively depressed. The operation knobs 2, 3 comprise knob holders 2a, 3a and knobs 2b, 3b fitted in the front portion of the knob holders 2a, 3a, respectively. A wiring circuit board 4 is provided behind the operation knobs 2, 3. Push switches 5 corresponding to each of the operation knobs 2, 3 are arranged on he wiring circuit board 4.
In the aforementioned configuration, each of the operation knobs 2, 3 is positioned in an original position by the restorative force of the corresponding switches 5. When the operation knobs 2, 3 are operatively depressed, the operation knobs 2, 3 move along the guide ribs 1b to depress the corresponding switches 5, whereby the switches 5 output an operational signal. When the depressing force is released from the operation knobs 2, 3, the restorative force of the switches 5 allows the operation knobs 2, 3 to return into place.
The aforementioned related configuration provides the following drawbacks.
First, the two operation knobs 2, 3 require many parts since the operation knobs 2, 3 are arranged side by side being formed separately. The knob holders 2a, 3a and the knobs 2b, 3b are combined with each other to form each of the operation knobs 2, 3. In this case, the knob holders 2a, 3a and the knobs 2b, 3b of each of the operation knobs 2, 3 are fitted to each other wish some play present therebetween. Moreover, to guide the movement of the operation knobs 2, 3, a predetermined clearance is required between the knob holders 2a, 3a and the guide ribs 1b and between the knobs 2b, 3b and the opening 1a. Since many parts are required in the configuration, it is difficult to control the dimensions of each of the parts. For this reason, to prevent interference between the operation knobs 2, 3 caused by the play, the spacing dimension A (refer to FIG. 5) between the operation knobs 2, 3 is desirably made about 0.5 mm or more. This would not provide a good appearance, however, it was difficult to make the spacing dimension A shorter than this from the structural point of view.
The present invention is developed in view of the aforementioned circumstances. Its object is to provide a switch device and a method for assembling the same, in which the parts can be reduced in number, control of dimensions thereof can be comparatively facilitated, and an improved appearance can be provided.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, a switch device comprises:
a switch body;
a plurality of operation knobs, arranged side by side, adapted to be pushed into the switch body for operating switches;
a coupling portion provided integrally with the plurality knobs with each other and allowing to vary a spacing between the adjacently operation knobs;
a plurality of positioning guide portions provided at positions of the coupling portion witch corresponds to each of the plurality of operation knobs; and
a plurality of positioning portions provided a positions of the switch body which corresponds to each of the positioning guide portions for retaining the corresponding positioning guide portions,
wherein the coupling portion is compressed when the plurality of positioning portions retain the corresponding positioning guide portions.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the invention provides a method of assembling a switch device wherein a plurality of operation knobs are arranged side by side and are allowed to be pushed into a switch body for operating a switches, said method comprising the steps of:
integrally forming the adjacent operation knobs with each other through a coupling portion for coupling the adjacent operation knobs so as to be allowed to vary a spacing between the adjacent operation knobs; and
assembling the plurality of operation knobs to the switch body wherein a plurality of positioning portions provided at positions of the switch body retain the plurality of operation knobs and compress a spacing between the adjacent operation knobs in a cooperation with a plurality of positioning guide portions provided with the coupling portion.